


Wip susilor human office au

by Angel_Bee_blue



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, M/M, Pining, company shenanigans, magolor Susie Marx and Taranza are friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee_blue/pseuds/Angel_Bee_blue
Relationships: Dr Waddle Dee/Waddle Doo, Kirby/Meta Knight, Magolor/Susie, Oc/Waddle doo, One sided Susie/Meta Knight
Kudos: 5





	Wip susilor human office au

Susie wasn’t looking forward to today Then again, what was any day he called in sick one she looked forward to? She buttoned up her blouse and pushed the hot pink mass of hair back and out of the way.  
As she walked up to floor 3 she was greeted by everyone, not that it improved her mood in the slightest, her pager rang incessantly and she took a deep breath. Flipping it open and putting on her work face she responded,  
“Good morning Sir! What do you need?”  
“Ah, Susanna, bring me my papers from the printer in office 7 floor 3. Oh, and a coffee, tuit suite my dear.”  
President Haltmann hung up and Susie shut the pager aggressively. She hated that name.  
“Morning Susie!”  
She grunted at Magolor as she power walked forward. The brunette only smiled warmly,  
“Max giving you a hard time again? I’ll go make you coffee, and breakfast if you want!”  
She waved her hand slightly and he scurried off, damn she hated this job. 

Magolor started brewing coffee and looked around for a breakfast Susie would like. It’s have to be small and discreet, but not sugary or carb loaded. Maybe a small veggie based smoothie. Yeah! Susie would love that! And if she didn’t then Magolor would just buy her lunch. Everything about the mecha secretary was another facet of her to admire. She was a wonderful singer and was a whiz with statistics, not to mention she was a killer mechanic.


End file.
